Christmas Shoes
by Nekoastral
Summary: Aly wants to spend Christmas with Mewtwo and her Pokémon in the Sinnoh region. But when she meets a lonely Snorunt after barely surviving Christmas shopping, she couldn't turn the poor thing away. It's up to her when Mewtwo refuses to help. Will Aly be able to help Snorunt bring Christmas spirit to his mother when he couldn't years ago?


It was a cold Christmas Eve in the Sinnoh region. It was finally that time of year when people and Pokémon showed their gratitude toward another. It's also one of Aly's favorite time of the year. She and her Pokémon came to the Sinnoh region to spend Christmas that year. Her friends Candice and Roark helped her get to the region and she had to find where to stay for the holidays by herself. It was harder than she thought because she had to think of her boyfriend, Mewtwo. He couldn't go around in public due to his appearance and Aly made sure they had a safe place to relax for the holidays without worrying if people wanted to take Mewtwo away.

It wasn't easy but Aly managed to buy a small, two-story cottage on the outskirts of Snowpoint City. She got the furniture that she used for her secret base that was somewhere in Sinnoh. Two recliners, a large couch, three Pokémon beanie chairs- a Pikachu, Piplup, and Eevee themed, and a medium sized TV. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to satisfy everyone's comfort level. So she had a huge shopping spree at Veilstone Department store while Mewtwo stayed outside. Because of his status as a legendary, Mewtwo had to be very careful on how he approached people. He has to don a brown cape and a brown hat and he only went out at night with Aly because people wouldn't focus during that time. People would be tired from work so they aren't really focusing on what they see. So if he walked on the streets at night, the people would what they are seeing is just from exhaustion.

However in a bright lighted building full of crazy shoppers was a different story. While Mewtwo was hiding on a pole far away from the shopping mall, his human girlfriend was fighting a war against holiday shoppers.

"I saw them first!" A fat woman chased Aly across the third floor of the mall. The woman had a heavy pink winter coat and a ugly Snubble Christmas sweater on with very tight black leggings that was going to rip open soon if she didn't stop running. The woman had a ugly matted orange wig that Aly noticed it was not cleaned out very well due to the hair gunk on it.

"Lady, I got here first!" Aly screamed, running with a small shopping cart in front of her. Inside the cart was Pokedolls for her Pokemon and one for her grandpa in the Kanto region. An hour ago, she saw a couple of legendary Pokedolls in a doll stand. There was 29 dolls in the packet and it included the Unova region's starters. It was free that day only for the golden shopping card shopper and she recently got it in the mail just before Aly and Mewtwo left the Johto region. It was perfect because she wanted a couple plushies from the packet to keep and the rest she was going to give to some friends as Christmas presents. Unfortunately as soon as she got the dolls in her cart, the fat woman showed up out of nowhere, knocking Aly to the wall, and tried to steal her cart. Aly grabbed what she could reach to stop her from stealing her stuff and it ended up being the woman's wig. That was how she knew the woman was bald. It distracted her enough to regain her cart back and run.

 _Come on, Aly, you gotta lose this woman and go to the checkout downstairs!_ Aly thought to herself frantically looking around for a shortcut. She was done Christmas shopping for today and she wanted to get home as fast as she could. The elevator would take too long to close and there was a chance that the woman had to go in too. Aly looked around again and she eyed the stairs going down to the bottom floor. _Ah ha! The stairs are big boned people's worst nightmare besides a salad!_ The young lady made a dash to them, jumping onto her cart and rode down the stairs.

"HEY! Get back here with my stuff!" The woman shouted and that was the last thing Aly heard from her. After that, her main concern was stopping her cart. Aly had a good steering on it but she had to find another way to stop it.

"Heads up, Veilstone City shoppers!" Aly hollered to get people out of the way. She cared less if she got hurt crashing into something but she didn't want anyone else to get her because of her idiotic plan. She was heading for the hardstone display case and she covered her face with her arms, bracing for impact.

Mewtwo saw this from his spot on a building five miles away from the department store. He shook his head in shame at Aly's shenanigans before he waved an arm around at the store's direction. His arm gave out a blue glow along with his eyes and that glow engulfed Aly's cart. He used only a little of his psychic abilities to slow the cart down just enough for it to barely tap the display case. He gave a small sigh as he watched Aly peeking from her arms.

"I'm alive...? I'm alive! Hallelujah, thank you Jesus!" Aly raised her arms with glee and jumped off her cart only to slip on a stray ice cube. "Ow!"

Aly rubbed her back and slowly got back up on her feet. She wondered how the cart suddenly slowed down until she remembered her knight in a brown cape outside. Oh, she wasn't going to hear the end of this when she goes outside. Aly knew she was going to get a lecture from him. But she knew he is only looking out for her and just wanted her to be safe when he's not around. But to her opinion, riding a shopping cart downstairs to get away from a fat, bald maniac was the best idea she could plot at the time. She pulled her cart away from the hardstone display and drove it to the nearest cashier. The clerk was an old department store worker with graying hair and he wore a Santa hat with a Delibird pin.

"Good afternoon, have you found everything alright?" The clerk asked, getting the items from her cart.

"Yeah, I did. I had a shipment of furniture shipped to my house a few days go. Did you guys send my furniture to my address?" Aly asked, making sure the fat lady was not nearby. Much to her luck, Aly saw the elevator going to the 3rd floor was out of order.

"Yes ma'am, they just arrived a few hours ago. Do you have a golden shopping card for this set?"

"Yes I do. Let me tell you, I was almost murdered trying to get down here." Aly explained, rummaging for her gold card. "This lady just came up and slammed me into the wall and tried to take my cart."

"Oh, dear. You met and survived from Miss Petunia." He answered back, scanning her card before putting the stuff in bags. "She comes here every season for the low price deals. But she's really a Grinch about it. We've got complaints from other customers about her knocking people into walls, stealing carts, sabotaging the people's walkway, and even stealing people's money. Last year, she took fifty dollars from the person behind her to pay the bill and nearly knocked a shopper out a open window on the third floor."

 _I can totally believe that!_ Aly thought to herself. She put her card back and turned to the back of cashier seeing an old shoe box. It was pretty dusty from the looks of it because when she picked it up, dust bunnies fell onto the floor. Inside was a pair of red shiny pumps, size 5 with massaging gel pads inside for the sole. Aly saw an old piece of paper with an address written on it. The only words she could make out was Snowpoint City. The rest of the words looked smudged like someone tried to ruin the words or the pencil marks were fading away. For some reason, she felt bad for whoever didn't get these shoes.

"This'll be a total of 6000 and 50 Durin berries please." The cashier told her.

"Excuse me, how much for these shoes?"Aly looked over at the man.

"Twenty-five dollars. A little boy came to buy them ten years ago but he didn't have enough so he asked us to hold them. He never came back. I was going to take it off hold."

"I like to purchase them please. I can drop it off at the kid's house. I live outside of Snowpoint City and I bet I can find his house." That made the old man smile.

"Really? That'll make that little boy smile, ma'am. That'll be...9,025 and 50 Durin Berries. And thank you again for your kindness."

Aly nodded at the old man, paid for the stuff and ran out into the cold. It was cold because of the snow but she didn't mind. It only reminded her of her childhood when Mr. Fuji and her used to play outside when she was a little girl. It was one of the moments she got time from him when he wasn't working for Team Rocket. She didn't know it at the time but because of him, Aly got her boyfriend and her closest friend.

Now, she could show him what the world really was and she couldn't wait until she could give his Christmas present. She was able to get them wrapped so the only thing she had to do was put them under their Christmas tree back at the cottage. And she couldn't wait to make her Christmas soup and make hot coco for her and Mewtwo. She couldn't wait to find that boy and give him the shoes as well. But she kept getting sidetracked from the snow. Aly moved the bags and the box under her arms.

"Snow! I love it so!" Aly yelled with glee as she scooped up some snow. She tossed it over her head and twirled in her winter outfit. She kept doing this two or three times just to see the snow fall on top of her.

"How old are you?" She heard a deep, gruff voice behind her. When she turned around, she saw the humanoid Pokémon with snow on his face. He didn't look happy but then again, he never did look happy. Mewtwo always had a glare look on his face even if he wasn't mad, that glare wouldn't go away. That was how he was made to look. Aly was one of the humans that knew how he felt by looking in his eyes. Right now, he was irritated.

"Old enough to be forgiven?" Aly asked sweetly and extended her arms to him.

Mewtwo stared at Aly. She was dressed black winter coat with two pockets on the chest, a long fluffy white scarf, red long sleeved turtleneck with sleeves, blue jeans, and black boots. She dressed up like an adult and yet she still holds a child's innocence and attitude. Nothing seemed to change since they first met and even when they found each other. Maybe he was relieved to know some things in this world hasn't changed. However, he wished she would be serious sometimes.

"I guess. But you could have shown more dexterity in your thinking."

"I need more what in my what?" Aly confusingly asks.

"You could have thought a better plan than driving the cart down the stairs."

"Hey, I had no choice. If you saw who I was up against, you would have done the same thing."

"You shouldn't have tried Christmas Eve shopping in the first place."

"I don't mind because it's worth it in the end. I got everyone at the cottage a present and some for our friends back home. Speaking of friends, where's Eevee and Riolu?" Aly looked around them as they walked.

Mewtwo opened his cape a little to show Aly's precious friends: her shiny Eevee and her Riolu huddled together in the inner pocket Aly sewed in. Riolu actually hatched a few days ago from the egg Aly received last week from Riley and Aly would not leave the egg alone. Aly dubbed Riolu her Christmas Pokémon because he was such a fluffy little thing when he hatched. He loved the jingle the bells hanging by the fireplace at the cottage.

"Getting warmed up, you two?" Aly asked, smiling down to them. They replied with glee but Riolu reached for her because he wanting to be held by her. "Oh okay. Come to to mama, Riolu." She scooped him up and hugged him close before zipping her coat so he could get warm.

As the couple headed out of Veilstone City, they heard a faint little voice that sounded like it was behind them. Mewtwo just kept walking away because if it was a human, he didn't want to turn around and show himself. He grabbed Aly's arm to get her to follow his lead, but she felt like she just had to look. She knew Mewtwo was only looking out for her and he didn't want to put her in trouble. But if it was a human, they could easily teleport from the scene. Aly turned her head and saw the saddest little Pokémon she ever saw. It was a tiny black Pokémon about maybe two feet tall with beady icy blue eyes. It's skin was black, it had the whitest teeth she's ever seen, its hands and feet didn't have fingers or toes, and it wore an odd looking cloak. The cloak was yellow with a orange strap around the base where its face was and on the back were three orange diamonds.

"It's a Pokémon, Mewtwo. You can stop now!" Aly jerked his arm away and walked over to the tiny Pokémon. It looked like it was shivering. She tried to take out her Pokédex to see what it was until it said "Snorunt" over and over again. "Oh, so you're a Snorunt. I read about you guys. You're supposed to bring good fortune to a household. But you guys live in really snowy regions. What are you doing in the city?"

"It cannot speak human like I can, Aly." Mewtwo replied, casting over to them.

"I know, I know."

At that moment, the shoe box slipped from her grip and the lid fell off. It made one of the shoes fall in the snow. Snorunt saw the shoes and frantically ran toward the fallen shoe, scooping it up and hugged it close. Aly saw tears running down its beady eyes and it kept repeating its name like it was talking to her.

"What is he saying?"

"He said "You found the shoes! I've been looking for them for a while now!"" Mewtwo translated.

"These shoes? Why would a Pokémon want a pair of shoes?"

Snorunt looked up at the couple before turning his eyes toward Aly and Riolu. Riolu titled his head and Eevee poked her head out of Mewtwo's cape and hopped onto her trainer's head to get a closer look at the new Pokémon. Snorunt began to tell his story but Aly couldn't understand what he was trying to say. Much to his chagrin, Mewtwo had to step in.

""You see, I used to be a human. I went to buy those shoes for my mama. They were just her size."" Mewtwo translated as Snorunt talked fast waving a free hand around.""Mama had been sick for quite a while and we didn't know how long she would last. And I thought these shoes would make her smile.""

"Aww..." Aly's eyes soften while Eevee's ears folded down at the sad story.

""But the clerk said I didn't have enough money so I asked him to put it on hold until I could find more change. A mean lady trapped me in the ice and took my money away. I woke up like this...I just have to get those shoes to my mama...""

Aly felt bad for the Snorunt and his mother. He was trying to buy his dying mother a Christmas present and a cruel soul ended his life just for a pair of shoes. Aly couldn't imagine doing that to a little boy because inanimate objects did not have a heart or a soul. They are nothing compared to the love a child could do for a dying relative. This little boy saved up his money just to buy one more present for his mommy and when he didn't have enough, he had it on hold until he could find the money fast. Aly just couldn't forgive anyone who tried to stop a child from doing that.

"You see, I barely survived shopping and I found this at a cashier. I was going to go to the address and drop off the shoes. But if you want, I can give these to you and we help you get home." Aly smiled at him, letting Snorunt put the shoe back in the box.

"By we, you mean yourself. I will not help." Her boyfriend bitterly counters her meaningful speech.

"HAVE YOU NO HEART?!"Aly spun around at him.

"Aly, I am cold, tired, and I wish to go back to the cottage." Mewtwo explained as he started walking away.

"But look at this poor little guy!" Aly called over, picking up Snorunt and ran in front of him. "He's trying to get his mother a Christmas present! And we found it! So by all rights, we should help him get to his home."

"First off, you were the one who found them. Secondly, his mother would be be dead by now if this event happened years ago."

"Mewtwo! We have a child here!" Aly gasped and covered Snorunts ears at that.

"He should know by now, Aly!"

"Mewtwo, I want to help him out. It's Christmas Eve and you're supposed to have those who are a little unfortunate around this time of year. This could be your chance to see how magical Christmas is and maybe you can enjoy it this year! I'm going to need your help teleporting us to the route where the address is. Are you with me or not?" Aly asked, waiting for a response. "Mewtwo?"

Aly looked around to find herself in the middle of a snowy field. The wind was blowing hard and snow kept falling on top of them Eevee and Riolu quickly ducked inside her coat to get warmed up while Snorunt seemed like he was at ease since it was a place he knew. The young lady frowned deeply once she realized Mewtwo was nowhere to be seen and that he had teleported her and the Pokémon on the route anyway.

"Well then! Have yourself a Merry Christmas, Ebeneezer Mewtwo!" Alex screamed at no one in particular.

The angry young woman just gathered up her pride and her courage and walked off toward the icy forest across from them. Of course, she had to agree: it was very cold out there. The snow and the wind were partnered to make the travelers chilled to the bone if they tried to talk across the fields and forests of the tundra part of Sinnoh. Aly could imagine why Mewtwo wanted to go home because of the weather. Even with her layered clothing, she was still freezing. Riolu and Eevee were shivering under her coat. Snorunt was the only one out of the group who was excited to return home. He held the box close to his body so he wouldn't lose it. By the time they reached a clearing in the forest, all the group saw was snow and a lonely Froslass.

The Pokemon was humanoid and her lower body looked like a lovely kimono. Aly wished they would make one similar so she could wear it. Froslass didn't have feet but she hovered unlike Snorunts other evolution form. But Aly noticed this Froslass was sad from the looks of the frozen tears falling into a pile by the rock she sat on. _This might be the boy's mother._ Aly thought to herself as she sets Snorunt down. The Froslass heard the snow crunch because she lifted her head at Aly and her Pokémon. Aly immediately saw that Froslass didn't trust her from the look on her face. Something had happened to her that made her look that way, but she couldn't figure out why. She had to show that she was a kind human.

Mewtwo watched Aly from afar, at least just enough for her not to see him. He hid in a tree hidden in by the frozen leafs. He knew he was harsh on her for those words but he wanted to see if she would keep her word. Mewtwo froze when he heard her sing:

" _It was almost Christmas time. There I stood in another line trying to buy that last gift or two, not really in the Christmas mood. Standing right in front of mew was a little boy waiting anxiously. Pacing 'round like little boys do and in his hands he held a pair of shoes. And his clothes were worn and old he was dirty from head to toe. And when it came his time to pay I couldn't believe what I heard him say."_

Mewtwo had lived with Aly for a few years since they found each other again in Johto. And during that time living with her, Aly loved to sing Chrismas chorals to Pokémon. She told him once that music normally soothes them and if they are calm, they will listen to reason without making rash assumptions.

"" _Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my Mama please. It's Christmas eve and these shoes are just her size. Could you hurry sir? Daddy says there's much time. You see, she's been sick for quite a while and I know these shoes will make her smile. And I want her to look beautiful if mama meets Jesus tonight." They counted pennies for what seemed like years and the cashier said "Son, there's not enough here.""_

As she sang, ice type Pokémon slowly came out of their hiding places just to listen. Aly's voice grew louder and louder just as Eevee and Riolu came out of her coat to help her with back up vocals. It wasn't much but it made the song echo with both sadness and truth.

"" _He searched his pockets frantically then he turned and he looked at me. He said "mama made Christmas good in our house though most years she just did without. Tell me sir, what am I going to do. Somehow I've gotta buy her these Christmas shoes."So I laid the money down. I just had to help him out. And I'll never forget the look on his face when he said, "Mama's going to look so great!""_

The Froslass kept staring at the young lady and a smile started to form. Snorunt realized that the song was just like his story. If Aly had been alive when he was still human, this would have happened instead.

"" _Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my Mama please. It's Christmas eve and these shoes are just her size. Could you hurry sir? Daddy says there's much time. You see, she's been sick for quite a while and I know these shoes will make her smile. And I want her to look beautiful if mama meets Jesus tonight." I knew I caught a glimpse of heaven's love as he thanked me and ran out. I knew that God had sent that little boy to remind me what Christmas is all about.""_

Snorunt slowly waddled to the Froslass with the box in hand. He underestimated the size of the box because he had trouble trying to walk while he carried the present. He carefully took his time waddling to his mother as his heart began to overflow with joy. Eevee and Riolu could be heard singing the chorus with their owner.

"" _Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my Mama please. It's Christmas eve and these shoes are just her size. Could you hurry sir? Daddy says there's much time. You see, she's been sick for quite a while and I know these shoes will make her smile. And I want her to look beautiful if mama meets Jesus tonight.""_

To top off the moment, Snorunt joined in the last part of the song. He held up the box and Aly could hear what his voice once was. The voice of a tiny little boy.

" _I want her to look beautiful if mama meets Jesus tonight."_ Snorunt sang.

Froslass looked down at the Snorunt in awe and carefully opened the box. Her eyes soften seeing the shoes. They were her size when she was alive. Froslass set the box aside and picked up her child and held him close to her. Real tears ran down her face as Snorunt cried for joy. Aly rubbed her eyes at the sight. The Froslass looked back up at Aly then bowed her head at her.

"Thank you." Aly heard a faint voice from her.

Aly watched as the mother and son got up with the shoes under her arms. They waved goodbye at Aly before vanishing into the forest. She felt a light sensation in the air like the sad weight Froslass had gone away from the kind gesture she did. It made her feel happy for the deed.

"Not to fast, girly!" Aly heard a grossly familiar voice call from behind her. When she turned around, it was the mean, fat woman Petunia dressed in an oversize purple fur coat. Her face was red from the cold and she had a fierce glare. "I'll be taking those shoes."

"Hate to disappoint you but I don't have them anymore. And don't bother to try and look for them either."

Next to Petunia was a fat, gray and white feline Pokémon with a crescent shaped head. Its whiskers was straight except at the end where it had a zigzag patten and the tail was clasp on the middle of its body to make it larger. The other was a small pink bulldog like Pokémon with white bows around its ears. Both of them looked tired and shivering from the cold.

"Do you know how long I've waited to get that pair?! Those are one of a kind!" Petunia shrieked.

"So you're the one that killed that boy!" Aly glared.

"That brat doesn't deserved those shoes!"

"He was buying them for his mother!"

"A tramp doesn't need them! They'll only get ruined!"

"These aren't even your size! They'll get smashed by those giant squashes you call feet!" Aly flailed her arms and gestured to Petunia's giant squash feet. If her shoes she was wearing could talk, they would be crying from the weight.

"I'll have you yet! Snubbull, Purugly, teach this runt a lesson!" Petunia looked around and saw they hesitated and she glared.

'Snubbull, you don't have to listen her. Neither do you Purugly. Listen to me, I know you didn't want to do what happened to that boy ten years ago." Aly called at them. The two looked up at at her and she saw Purugly's ears flatten like it remembered what happened those years ago. "I know this woman has sad mean things to you guys and she's bought more stuff for herself. But this little boy-this little Snorunt doesn't hate you for following that horrible woman. You don't have to follow her. Come with me. I won't treat you guys like that..."

The two Pokémon looked at each other. This human was offering a home for them despite their flaws. Purugly was always called fat and was always put on a diet at home while her master dined like a pig constantly. Snubbull wasn't cute enough to her owner and had to wear itchy, tight bows and clothes just so her owner can allow him to be see with her. They were miserable living with Petunia and every Christmas, they wished for a better home. They didn't want to trap that Snorunt when he was still human and it haunted them every Christmas knowing what they did. All because Petunia wanted a pair of shoes that didn't fit her. Now there was a girl who wanted them to join them. To them, it felt like a dream.

"Purugly..." The big cat mumbled.

"What are you waiting for, you furry tub of lard! Use Fury Swipes on her! And you ugly little thing, bite her and get those shoes!" Petunia screeched at them. Her voice turned to horror as they hissed and used the moves against her. Purugly's claws glowed white and and she scratched Petunia until her dress was ragged while Snubbull bite down on Petunias enormous backside and didn't let go until he got a hole to show her candy cane drawers. They ran to Aly fast and nuzzled up to her when she knelt down to them.

"Good job, you two. Those were really good moves." Aly smiled at them, rubbing their heads and hugged them close. "Welcome to the family."

"I will not tolerate this!" Petunia screamed, charging at them. She jumped in an attempt to squash them but a blue glow wrapped around her. Mewtwo glared from his hiding spot and slammed his arm into the tree which made the woman hit a nearby tree next to him. Petunia passed out when a branch hit her on the head.

"Well that was weird." Aly blinked and looked down at the two. She saw Snubbull was shivering and quickly she got a gray fluffy scarf out of her backpack and wrapped it around him. It was bigger than him but it was better than the tight bows he wore.

"Why is it you're always causing trouble when I turn my back." Mewtwo asked, hovering to her.

"It's a gift." Aly smiled. "We should let Officer Jenny know what this woman did."

"I know. I sent an anonymous tip to come here."

"Aw, you were watching me this whole time?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"What do you think of me now that I helped Snorunt?" Aly crossed her arms. Her heart swelled with pride wanting to hear what he had to say.

"You're the one of the most reckless, immature, boorish human I have ever known!You do not think about the consequences of your actions and you put not only yourself in danger but other around you!"

That wasn't what she wanted to hear. Aly looked down as she picked up Snubbull. She felt her hair move so she looked up to see Mewtwo using his psychic ability to braid the hair above her eyes. The braid wrapped around her head and Mewtwo set a makeshift crown ontop. The crown was made out mistletoe and Christmas berries. It smelt really good and Riolu even picked one off to eat.

"But you're the most compassionate and selfless human I have ever known. Don't ever scare me again.."

Aly felt tears form around her eyes and lightly covered her mouth. He did care about her. Mewtwo gave her a Christmas present. Yes, she was everything that he mentioned like being reckless and stubborn but she was also kind. He wouldn't trade her for anyone else. And neither would she. To her, she would rather have Mewtwo than a Christmas present under her tree. She took out a Mewtwo and Mew plushie from her bag and handed them to him. His eyes shrunk to see himself as a doll but he hugged Aly close. That meant he liked his present. Aly gave the humanoid a kiss on the lips and smiled when he blushed slightly.

"Merry Christmas, Mewtwo..."

"Merry Christmas, Aly."

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone! I'm sorry if this is long but it took me a long time to get this done. I got inspired by a song called "Christmas Shoes." I thought about Snorunt and Froslass when I was listening to this song. It seemed to fit them so I thought about making this. If the story seems weird reading it, I am sorry. I wanted to hurry and get this posted before the Christmas season was over.

watch?v=aYiM3_EzAi8 For the Newsong version

watch?v=g-31I_zRR8I For Redpath version.

I only own Aly.

Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak.

Christmas shoes belongs to Newsong but if I have that wrong please let me know and I will change it.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


End file.
